Mother Of My Child: Lady Death
by Danielle J.D
Summary: Asura wasn't the only one contained in the bag of his own skin. No, Lady Death was trapped in there too. Lady Death, the mother of Death The Kid and the wife of Lord Death


**A/N: Hey y'all, I've been recently watching Soul Eater and I've been wondering the same thing that you have: Who the heck is Kid's mom? I was watching Season 2 Episode 11, the part where Asura revives and this idea just hit me. What if he wasn't the only one who was in the skin bag? I know this sounds crazy, but just go with it and read this prologue below. I promise this will spark your interest. But if it doesn't, please comment below and give me constructive criticism – I won't be upset, as a matter of fact, I love it! Hope y'all enjoy! **

** Love,**

** J.D.**

* * *

Prologue: Goodbye, My Love

A dead silence took over the night as the clouds calmly moved over the starless sky and revealed the demented looking moon. Some would find that night frightening, but Satomi loved nights like those.

She stood there, motionless and in awe of the night sky, near the window with her three month old baby cradled in her arms. The baby's bright golden eyes stared up at her, waiting and watching.

She chuckled and gave a small smile. "So I suppose you're ready to go to bed now? Shall I sing for you then?" The baby gurgled; smiled and reached up to touch his mothers snow white hair.

"No pulling it." She warned before she started rocking her baby back in forth and singing:

Goodnight my child, my angel, my love,

Goodnight my baby, sent from above,

I'll see you in the morning

When everything is bright

So don't fret my angel

Dream and sleep tonight

The baby's eyes slowly shut and his breathing grew even. It warmed her heart as she set the baby in his crib and took one last glance at him before exiting the room.

She walked to the living room only to be startled when she saw Asura there, waiting for her. She was the first one to suspect he was becoming a Kishin; having him in her home while she was alone with Kid was not something she was comfortable.

"Asura, what are you doing here? Did you come to speak with Death? I'll go get my husband for you." She turned to walk out of the room when she heard him chuckling wickedly.

"Don't lie to me. I know he's not here. He's taking care of a witch on the other side of the city, besides, I didn't come here to talk to him. No, I wish to speak with you." He walked toward her slowly.

His clothes were bloody and his eyes had an evil glint in it that she did not want to stare at for too long.

"Get out of my house." She commanded, still unmoving. That only made him laugh hysterically.

"Or what?" Asura challenged. She grew angry at his playful mood. She discreetly grabbed a knife from the counter as he approached her.

A small baby's cry rang out from the other room. They both turned their head towards the baby's room. Asura's eyes widened before a wicked smile stretched across his face. Her heart stopped beating in fear for a second before it stared beating rapidly.

She yelled and stabbed Asura in the cheek before rushing to Kid's room. She grabbed the crying baby and hurried out the window.

She raced through the woods beside her house until she came near a small hidden cave near a creek. She pushed Kid in and calmed him down. Tears were streaming down her eyes as she heard the taunting laughter echo in the woods.

"I love you; I love you more than anything in the world. One day I will return, I promise, I swear. I love you so much." She sobbed before leaving Kid in the cave.

She ran the opposite direction and screamed as Asura's arms wrapped around her. "Going somewhere?" He laughed. She elbowed him in the ribs before facing him.

"What? Not going to run again?" Asura's eyebrow rose and a smirk took the place of the wide smile.

"No. It's just you against me now." A fiery determination and hatred for the man was spoken in her eyes alone.

"Very well then." He opened his mouth and blasted shots out of it as Satomi ran around before ducking one and tackling Asura to the ground. She punched and scratched him before she dug her nails into his flesh and ripped his skin off slowly in patches.

Asura screamed and bellowed in pure agony before all that was left of him was red, bloody muscle. His screams soon turned into laughs.

"What's so funny?" She demanded as she was about to seal the bag of flesh and skin around him.

"That you think I'm going to stay here without you." He answered before he grabbed her and closed the bag, enclosing himself and her.

That's how Lord Death found them. He angrily ran to the sound of his child's crying before he spotted the skin bag that had three eyes on one side and the two golden eyes of his child's mother that he loved so much.

He took off his mask and took the bag in one hand and carried his now sleeping baby in the other before walking to his house. He knew he couldn't open the bag – he couldn't face the Kishin with a newborn baby he had to take care of.

That night he slept with Kid in his bed. That night he wept for his loss. That night is the night where he decided to start an academy to train weapons and meisters to protect Death City from kishins.

One day, he swore to himself, when they were powerful enough to take on a kishin, he would open the bag and finally hold his wife in his arms once again.

* * *

**A/N: *Peeks out from under the bed cautiously* So… how was it? If you want to review, then it would be appreciated and if you don't then that's totally cool too. Anyway thank you for reading the prologue for Mother Of My Child: Lady Death. I'll make sure to try my hardest to write more, but I have school so I probably will do my updates on the weekend. Again thank you, all of you, for reading my story.**

**Also, that song Satomi sang to baby Death The Kid does not belong to anyone, I just wrote it. So nope, I didn't copyright. Oh! And again, Soul Eater does not belong to be and neither do any of the characters, just my original character: Satomi.**

**And another thing; I haven't given up on the Avengers story; I'm just rewriting it and revising it. So I'm going to delete that story, but I promise you it's not gone forever.**

**Okay, thanks y'all see ya next time!**

** Love, **

** J.D.**

**Next time on Mother Of My Child: Lady Death: The Kishin is revived? Who's that lady who came out with him?**


End file.
